Cammy(Trinity's OC)
Cammy(Real name: Bonnie Darcy Prinrose) is somewhat famous OC created by SillyCutegirl1997 Aka Trinity Hayes on Decemeber 22nd, 2012. He has appearance of an little girl which gain lots of attention. And he was a renowned child actor of susie Broadway From Little Susie adventures and other young female characters. Everyone thinks he's a little girl, but he's not. Bio Cammy is the son of Thomas primrose, an retired postman later construction worker and Francine Primrose aka Bennett, an former waitress at the local diner later housewife. He is born with appearance of a little girl which resulted in being mistaken for a real girl, small child, and little girl because of it. He has a girlfriend named Kendra Tucker whom he met back in 2014 while she's in relationship with her boyfriend jack. Cammy has 3 best friends that look like him. He Was Born In small suburban town area of Baltimore, Maryland By The Time He Was 3 Years Old, He Was Small As A Baby. He got bullied by the boy named Carl Cockstruck and some other boys who were disliked him for way he looks and getting respect than them, later... Fortunately, These bullies got in huge trouble for all bad things they did to him, they receive serious discipline. He first developed magic powers since his late aunt Ophelia tells story about fairies and magic which got him interested at young age. When Aunt Ophelia died, cammy still have her fairy pendent he haven't wore for long time. He hide it somewhere, so nobody can find it. At The Age Of 6, He Had His Reward For All The Hard Work He Did such as taking a part in the play. In 8 Months After He Turned 5, He was discovered by an old filmmaker who were looking for an suitable child actor and Cammy is chosen one. Back In mid 2002. He started the show called Little Susie Adventures. He also portrayed as Daught ers/Younger sisters of main characters/other characters in TV show & movies, He is a actor of food brand girl and other young female characters in commercials. He Has A high pitched Voice That Sounds Like A Little Girl. He's Just Like Shirley Temple and Dora The Explorer, And He Had So Much Fun In K12 School. On Friday Night, He And His Friends/cast members Celebrate In A Party at his house, When Someone Knocks The Door, Cammy Says "Who Is It?", And Then, He Opens The Door And Characters from kids tv shows, The Pokémon And The Other People Are Here And He Let Everybody In. When He Was 7. He Was Very Small as a toddler. At Age 5, He Became An Actor From 2002 To 2010. He keep himself being child actor secret for long time from everyone else. 2019 started, he revealed the secret to other people which surprises them. Personality Cammy is kind, light hearted, cheeky, cute, delightful, quirky, cheerful, happy, playful, joyful, sweet, sensitive, peppy, respectful, childish, peppy, girly, adventurous, abnormal, outgoing, energetic, doglike, pretty 19 years old. He loved fantasy stuff, flowers, adventuring, music, fairy tales, cute things such as cats, bunnies, kids stuff such as bubbles, girl stuff such as hair-clips, hair-bows, perfume, nail polish, sleepovers, He has the behavior of a child or Spongebob. Cammy have both ADHD and Autism. He is different from any other guys. He can be very naive, eccentric, mischievous, hyper, troublemaker, cheesy, bratty, sassy, sexually playful(it comes to those are not straight)sometimes. His magical abilities is speed plants growth up and extend it's lifespan(in fact, he is very good gardener), making bubbles, adding enhanced flavors in food, pulling tricks on people, healing, turning stuff into something else, making things invisible, bringing stuff to people, teleport. He have some boyish traits Appearance Cammy is known for his cuteness and personality of an child. He took form of an 6 year old child which caused him to be being mistaken for an little girl. Cammy has decent blonde hair(dyed brunette or hot pink), Large gray pupiless eyes with long lashes, pale skin tone, short statue, cute happy smile, pink rosy cheeks, yellow bunny ears, bunny tail, pink wings, and slightly chubby body type that look similar to Red Hoodie Avatar. Family Mrs. Primrose(Real name: Francine Primrose aka Bennett)(Mother): June 15th, 1974 Age: 44 Mr. Primrose(Real name: Thomas Primrose)(Father): January 25th, 1968 Age: 51 Kendra Tucker(Girlfriend/Future Wife): May 2, 1999(Age: 19) Orlee Rosemary Primrose(Daughter): August 24th, 2018 Age: 6 Months Madeleine Bennett(Maternal Grandmother): November 4th, 1941 Age: 77 Harry Bennett aka Taylor(Maternal Grandfather): October 11th, 1939 Age: 79 Benson Primrose(Uncle/Thomas's older brother): August 15th, 1964(Age: 54) Millicent Lucy Primrose aka Rosemund(Aunt/ben's wife): November 16th, 1966(Age: 52) Hannah Primrose(cousin): June 29th, 1992(Age: 26) Matthew Primrose(cousin): March 8th, 1989(Age: 30) Diana Primrose(cousin): February 22nd, 2009 (Age: 10) Benson Primrose jr(cousin): December 10th, 2005(Age: 13) Olivia Benettt/McKenzie(Aunt): September 4th, 1986 Age: 32 Michael McKenzie(Olivia's husband/Uncle): November 19th, 1983: Age: 35 Uncle Robert Benettt (Uncle): March 3rd, 1970 Age: 49 Fiona Bennett aka Cooper (aunt/Uncle Robert's wife): February 14th, 1969 Age: 50 Ethan Primrose (Paternal Grandfather): March 27th, 1928 Age: 90 Betty Primrose aka Auclair(Paternal Grandmother): July 18th, 1933 Age: 85 Lisa Bennett(once removed cousin): May 23rd, 2007 Age: 11 Robert Bennett jr(cousin): December 21st, 2001 Age: 17 Aaron Bennett Aka Fictional Aaron(Uncle robert's son/Cousin): November 1st, 2001 Age: 17 Aunt Ophelia Bennett(late aunt): April 23th, 1964-June 28th, 2006(died at age 42 )Reason: illness Kylie McKenzie: August 12th, 2009 (Age: 9)(Cousin) Brianna McKenzie: August 12th, 2009(Age: 9)(Cousin) Joshua McKenzie: January 6th, 2007(Age: 11)(Cousin) Eugene McKenzie: May 25th, 2005(Age: 13)(Cousin) Aaron McKenzie aka Classic Aaron: 2004(Age: 14)(Olivia's son/Cousin) David Bennett(Ophelia's son/Cousin): Sally Bennett aka Eriksson(Great grand mother/ Madeline's mother): July 21st, 1912-2009(Age: 97) a Reason: Old age Henry Bennett (Great grandfather/Madeline's father): May 24th, 1912-Summer 1998(Age: 86) Reason: illness Arthur Primrose aka (Great grandfather/Ethan's father)September 3rd, 1902-Summer 1978(Age: 76)Reason: Unknown causes Helga Primrose Aka Williams(Great grandmother/Ethan's late mother): June 10th, 1903- April 6th, 1935(age 32). Reason: Tuberculosis Pet Cat: Pepper, Olly Pet rabbit: Cookie Pet Dog: Butter(given away) Pet pokemon: Clefairy named Patty Facts *Cammy have a delayed puberty, He doesn't grow any facial hair and body hair on his body. *Cammy's mental age is 5. *Cammy inspired by trinity's little sister, hello kitty, snow white, kagome Higurashi, sailor moon, pinkie pie, tinkerbell, ariel, shirley temple, trinity's niece, Spongebob Squarepants, Winnie the pooh, people with child voices, people older than they look, people with long thick hair, clefairy, jiggypuff, pikachu, sanrio characters, anna, honey, cat, rabbit, dog, buttterfree, princess peach. *Cammy's sexuality is non-binary pansexual. He date people regardless of gender or sexualities. He likely prefer to date girls more. *Cammy's nickname is named after Cammy White, an Street Fighter Character. *Cammy is Australian-Swedish-German-French-South Korean-Japanese-Chinese American. It implied that his grandfather's family come from Australia and his grandmother's family come from France, his great-grandfather's family is from Sweden, his great great parents is from japan, his great grandmother is from south korea, his great great grand mother is from china, his great grandparents is from germany.. *Cammy's favorite Pokemon type is fairy, psychic, grass, water, dragon, normal, ice. He prefer using Fairy, grass and Psychic pokemon *Cammy's most favorite Mario character is Princess Peach *Cammy's voice does not sound like a male. His voice sound higher unlike other boys around his age and older, but girlier and childish. His voice is Ivy and nelly *Cammy Looks Like A Little Girl, But He's Not.. *He Was An Actor Of Susie Broadway From "Little Susie Adventures", daughters/younger sisters of characters in tv shows and movies. He also portray as a Food Brand Girl and other little girls in Commercials. •He Has Been An Actor From 2002 to 2010 •Cammy drove a car, And Everyone Thinks He's Too Young To Drive a Car, But He's Not. •Everyone Thinks Cammy Is A Little girl, But He's Not *Cammy have a girlfriend, And Everyone thinks cammy should look like a normal boy his age to have one, but he won't. *Cammy is icon of Food Brand called Pammy's *Cammy's first pokemon is clefairy named pimkie he got as a birthday present in 2011 *Cammy is friends with zack and his friends he know since early 2013 Category:1999 Births Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Fairies Category:Sometimes troublemakers Category:Nice characters Category:Character who heal people Category:Creatures Category:Mythical Creatures Category:Creature Category:My little pony fans Category:Frozen fans Category:Strawberry Shortcake fans Category:Girl stuff fans Category:Kids Show Lovers Category:Good Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Cute Characters Category:Died of Cuteness Category:Cuteness Category:Disney princesses fans Category:Characters with Magical powers Category:2012 debuts Category:Characters who have Girlfriends Category:Happy Characters Category:Spongebob Fans Category:Pikachu Fans Category:Cute things fans Category:Kids stuff lovers Category:Animal lovers Category:Cat owners Category:Character who have pets Category:Teenagers Category:Teens Category:People who almost grew to adults Category:Boys Category:Magicial boys Category:Furry Lovers Category:Furries lovers Category:LGBT Supporters Category:Thomas and Friends fans Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Characters based on real people Category:Americans Category:Characters who born in America Category:Sweet Characters Category:Sweet Hearts Category:Cute Overload Category:Pretty Cure Fans Category:Pretty Characters Category:Sailor moon fans Category:Winx Club Fans Category:Care Bear fans Category:Lalaloopsy fans Category:Mollygirls Category:Princess peach fans Category:Baby Show Lovers Category:GoAnimate Fans Category:Opinion Respecters Category:Ungrounded People Category:Non Humans Category:Cartoonish Characters Category:Anime Haters Category:Fictional Characters Category:Cheerful People Category:Good Boys Category:Childish people Category:Childlike Category:Childlike Characters Category:Silly Characters Category:Abnormal characters Category:Characters voiced by David/Evil Genius/Zack Category:Characters voiced by Ivy Category:Characters voiced by Kyle Rangel Category:Girlish boys Category:Friendly people Category:Non-Siders Category:Bronies Category:Neutral users Category:Characters who can fly Category:Facebook Users Category:Google+ Users Category:Different People Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Disney fans Category:Girly Show lovers Category:Fairy Category:People with magical powers Category:Young Characters Category:Young boys Category:Pansexual Category:Pansexuals Category:Pansexual characters Category:Pansexual users Category:Living people Category:Living Creatures Category:Kinda Troublemakers Category:People can be Troublemakers sometimes Category:Sweet Darlings Category:Bunnies Category:Bunny Rabbits Category:Rabbits Category:Ticklish characters Category:Users who being very nice to Anyone Category:People from USA Category:Characters who have Autism Category:Character who have powers Category:Characters who can glide Category:Characters who use magic Category:People who act like child Category:Short people Category:Small Characters Category:Pokemon Fans Category:Good Users Category:User Characters Category:Users Category:Awesome Users Category:Cute characters Category:Cute Users Category:Child Actors Category:People who has been Judged Category:Young Adults Category:Adults look like kids Category:Actors Category:Commercial Actors Category:Characters voiced by Nelly Category:Eurasians Category:Nice people Category:Nice Users Category:User-Characters Category:Characters who have pretty appearance Category:Characters who have long hair Category:Popular Characters